Lottery scratchcard games are a common lottery game enjoyed by many users. Typical lottery scratchcard games are sold as physical products made up of paper and latex. The user purchases the game from a retailer and scratches off the latex to determine if they have won a cash prize. If the game is a cash winner, the player takes their game back to the retailer to receive their cash award.
Computers and electronic devices are becoming a more popular way for users to enjoy a variety of their favorite games including board games, card games, video games, and in some instances lottery games. Electronic scratchcard games are becoming more common as lottery officials seek to increase lottery revenue and target the increasing audience of users that play games on computers and electronic devices. Lottery game players now have their choice of a host of online scratch-off lottery games, which serve as digital replicas of the actual paper lottery tickets they now buy at retailers.
Part of the enjoyment for many users that play lottery scratchcard games lies in the physical act of scratching off the latex to determine if they have won the cash prize. Electronic scratchcard games that serve as replicas of the actual paper lottery tickets struggle to provide the user with the same level of enjoyment experienced with physical lottery scratchcard tickets. Many users would like an electronic scratchcard game that provides them with the same level of enjoyment experienced when playing a physical scratchcard lottery ticket.